1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to skid steer loaders. In particular, the present invention is a rear door and bumper for a skid steer loader.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Skid steer loaders of the type disclosed in the Bauer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,262 are well known and in widespread use. These vehicles are very compact and are steered by driving the wheels on one side at a different speed and/or in a different direction from those on the other side. In the case where the wheels on one side are driven in a forward direction and those on the opposite side in a reverse direction, the the loader will turn on its axis, or in other words, spin on its tracks.
In view of their compact nature and highly maneuverable characteristics, skid steer loaders are often operated in environments in which they are required to negotiate around obstacles such as struts, columns, walls or other supports. Under these conditions the rear of the vehicle may at times impact with structures in the environment in which it is operated. If the forces upon impact are great enough, damage to mechanical subsystems such as the engine and hydraulic pumps which are located in the rear of the vehicle can result.
To protect the mechanical subsystems of the loader from impacts, rear portions, including the rear door, are typically made from relatively heavy gauge sheet material. These components add weight to the vehicle. Wooden strips are sometimes mounted to the rear of these vehicles after assembly to prevent paint scraping during transport. On occasion, operators have kept these wooden strips on the vehicle for protection against impacts during normal operation. They are, however, unsightly and relatively ineffective.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for skid steer loaders having an improved rear frame portion. A visually attractive rear door of high structural integrity is desired.